Hand of Dylex
Hand of Dylex is a serial written by Mavrah333, and published onto the Custom Bionicle Wiki on the 22nd of February, 2014. Mavrah333 hopes to add to this serial at least once a month until its completion. It centers around a Toa of Light known as Dylex, and her task to free the world of Pyrox Hetron. PLEASE NOTE: Mavrah333 has rated this serial 12+ for violence, horror and implied language. Chapter 1 Dylex woke up. She looked around, and groaned. Again, she was still dreaming. She couldn't wake up. She kept telling herself that she was going to wake up, and yet kept failing to do so. She got up, her white and red armor glistening in the harsh sunlight. The landscape was like nothing she had ever seen on the Southern Continent. The whole of what she could see was white, and glistening. It wasn't snow, or ice, but it was certainly like it. Well, as my faithful brother said, nothing good comes out of not making the most of the situation. She thought to herself. 'No,' she said to herself. 'That was just a dream, wasn't it.' Silently, she wept. Then she looked up. In front of her, she could see a short being, not unlike the Matoran she often saw. But this being was different. He had no mask, but on his left arm there was a blue disk of some sort. He was largely dark green, with some lighter green underneath. His eyes were blue, and, judging by the way they were darting around, betrayed the figure to be feeling nervous, or even guilty. Eventually, the short figure stepped forward. 'Hello,' he began. 'My name is Tevi, and-'. 'Is this a dream?' Dylex asked the figure. 'I don't believe so,' Tevi responded. He seemed to be acting as though he didn't want to stay for long. 'Do you know where I could find the nearest settlement?' 'I have the slightest idea, and I doubt you do either.' Dylex muttered, and then stopped. 'But if this isn't a dream, then, then' She sat down, head in her hands, sobbing. 'Um, are you ok?' Tevi asked, politely, but still quickly. 'No, I'm not ok...' Dylex grumbled. Then she looked up at Tevi. 'But I might be able to get us out of here.' 'But, that's impossible!' Tevi exclaimed, astonished. 'There is nothing but salt for miles, and I don't even know who you are.' Salt, thought Dylex. That was what it was. Then the turned to the being. 'My name, is Dylex.' 'So, how do you intend for us to leave this place?' Tevi asked. Dylex turned to him. 'I have a few powers over teleportation.' she replied. 'Hopefully I can zone in on an area we could get to without hurting ourselves and anyone else.' 'Oh, I see...' replied Tevi. 'So, could you hurry up please?' 'Whats the rush?' Dylex questioned. 'Anything the matter?' 'Nothing,' Tevi said. 'Lets just get out of here.' Chapter 2 'Well, thank you for getting me out of that wasteland,' Tevi thanked Dylex. 'I won't forget your kindness.' 'Don't mention it,' Dylex smiled. 'I hope we meet again.' Dylex then turned, and walked off. Tevi watched her go, wondering who this strange being was, and why she was here. Shaking his head, he walked down the road. Dylex knew that she was in a settlement of sorts, but had no idea what sort of settlement. There were beings like Tevi rushing all around her. She didn't like how most of them were giving her odd looks, and how several were muttering amoungst themselves. About some sort of, prophecy. As she crossed into a sort of square, although it was more of a hexagon, Dylex walked up to a building, with a carved notice above the door. 'Oracle.' it read. Dylex walked inside. Inside the building it was dark, lighten only by torches on either side of her. The area she had come to was a small corridor, with four torches lined across each side, and a table at the end, with a being like Tevi, but who was purple, with orange eyes and an orange disk on his arm. He stood up upon seeing her, and looked up towards a slit in the ceiling. 'You wish to know where you are, and why you are here.' The stranger spoke. Dylex tilted her head. The heck? How does he know this? 'I can read your thoughts, Dylex.' The Oracle told her. 'And I can answer nearly every question that you can ask of me. The answer to your first question is this: you have arrived to the world of Pyrox Hetron, and the people who live here are Delots, much like the matoran of your world. The second question, why you are here, has only one answer: there is a dark power growing in Pyrox Hetron, one which must be stopped. Only beings from your world have the power and strength to defeat this enemy. You were saved from death at the last second, along with two or three others, to save us from this darkness. Do you wish to know anything else?' 'Yes,' Dylex said. 'If I defeat this threat to your world, will I return to my own?' The Oracle looked up Dylex, and then replied: 'Only if you defeat this evil, and the darkness of Pyrox Hetron is defeated, then yes, you will return to you r home world. Anything else?' Dylex looked at the oracle as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Then she sighed, and looked up at her. 'Did my brother survive what I was saved from?' The Oracle looked as though he didn't want to answer that question, but eventually, he looked at her, almost guiltily. 'I'm sorry, but your brother was killed in the events that you should have perished. I am deeply sorry, but you'll never see each other again.' Not even a chance to say goodbye. Dylex thought to herself. Quietly, she walked outside. Chapter 3 Tevi saw Dylex walking up the street towards him. 'Hello again!' he called to her. He was surprised to see that she just kept on walking past him. 'Anything the matter?' Dylex looked at him. 'I have learnt that my brother is dead.' 'Your brother?' Tevi asked. 'Another being like myself, although he had blue and purple armour rather than white and red. I might as well say it, I'm not from this world.' Tevi didn't look surprised. 'I've always suspected that we're not alone in this universe, but of course no-one listens to me, apart from Yhata and Neru, but I honestly don't think that Neru knows what we're saying half the time. So, what's it like?' 'What do you mean?' Dylex asked. 'Your world?' 'Oh, well. My species are known as matoran, they're not so different from you Delots. Once in a while some matoran with a great destiny become toa, like myself and my brother, Vetos, and we tend to be more powerful than matoran. If toa perform a special deed, that completes their destiny, they oft become turaga. We each have our own elemental powers, myself and my brother had powers over light, while other had power over more down to earth powers, such as fire, water, air, ice, earth and stone. Me and my brother were in a village on a landmass we call the Southern Continent when a calamity struck. Lava erupted from the ground, and a chunk of land flew off across the ocean. The last of my brother I saw was him letting go of my hand as we were gripping onto a ledge overhanging the lava. Just before he did so, he said it would give me a chance. However, after he did so, my hand slipped, and I fell in after him. And that's my story.' Tevi just looked at her, open-mouthed. 'Wow,' he breathed finally. 'I never thought I'd lucky enough to meet someone from another world.' 'I doubt many do.' Dylex answered him. 'But considering that you don't come from our world, I doubt you are familiar with our customs or traditions, let alone have a place to stay. I would be honoured if you would stay with me.' Dylex looked at Tevi, not sure what to say. 'I'm pleased for your generosity, thank you.' 'You're welcome.' Tevi replied, cheerily. As they walked off, neither of the two noticed a black and green figure watching them go. Neither of them saw it drawing its sword. Neither of them heard it growl in a dark, vengeful tone: 'I've found the toa called Dylex, find the other ones, and terminate them, I'll deal with Dylex...' Chapter 4 'What the heck is she doing here?' Neru asked. 'Everyone in the city will be eying us for as long as she's here, and long afterwards. I don't care if she's a powerful being with control over light from another planet, she has to go!' Tevi rolled his eyes. He turned to Dylex. 'Sorry about him, the last guest we had here stole half of our savings.' He then told Neru: 'Actually she is a powerful being with control over light from another planet.' 'And?' Neru replied. 'She's willing to use her power over light to reduce our need for light sources, saving us a fortune.' Neru thought about this for a second, and grinned. 'Sorry about that, the guest we had-' 'She knows.' Cut in Tevi. 'Anyway,' he indicated Neru, a white Delot with a red disk and red eyes. 'Dylex, this is Neru, and this,' he indicated another Delot who was blue, with a yellow disk and yellow eyes, 'is Yhata.' Tevi was acting nervously, and Dylex guessed that these two were more than just friends. Yhata turned to Dylex. 'So,' she started. 'What brings you to our world?' 'Excuse me?' 'Why are you here?' Yhata inquired. 'I honestly don't know myself.' Dylex confessed. 'I was falling into a ravine with lava at the bottom , after my brother Vetos, when I passed out. I don't know how, but I woke up in the wilderness with Tevi. The Oracle told me that there was an evil power that I, and a couple of others, had been saved from certain death to stop. But I don't know what it is or anything, so I don't know what I should be doing.' Suddenly the door burst open. The three Delots stepped back, shocked. A dark figure, its armour black and green, stepped forward, growling menacingly. 'Hand over the toa to me, and perhaps I'll spare you three.'